The field of this invention relates to brackets and more particularly to a bracket which has been designed in particular to support a cabinet which contains feminine hygiene products and particularly to designing of the bracket to be conveniently located at its area of use.
Within every bathroom there is located necessary hygiene articles. Normal hygiene articles are toilet paper, paper towels and within some public restrooms a sanitary napkin dispenser. However, within the normal home, there is normally not available any article for feminine hygiene such as external and internal sanitary napkins, perfume sprays, deoderants and moist towelettes.
At certain times of the month a lady can find herself in a rather compromising position as a visitor within a bathroom which does not have available these types of feminine hygiene articles. There has long been a need to construct some form of cabinet which is designed particularly to store such feminine hygiene articles and have the cabinet designed where it is readily adaptable to each and every bathroom, public or private, and can be easily and quickly mountable within that bathroom by even the most unskilled individual.